


I want you to be Happier

by akirakuruza



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirakuruza/pseuds/akirakuruza
Summary: Jason needs to go, but he goes back one last time to the place where he was happy the most.





	I want you to be Happier

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr but i decided to try posting it here since this will be my first ever fic here on ao3. A test trial of some sort for my future fics. Very short by the way, i dont know why you will read this. 
> 
> You can imagine this happened before jason shot Penguin. XD not beta'd

Jason can only see that the only way to make Dick happy was for Jason to leave. It hurts. It fucking hurts. The realization that dawned to him, he did not want to accept the truth. 

He walked around Dick's apartment. He memorized every inch of this place like the back of his hand. The small stain in the corner, a reminder when He nearly died if it wasnt for Dick stitching him up at that corner. The chair where Dick sat when he laughed his heart out when they would talk, his eyes sparkled with amusement. The kitchen, where they simply ate from the pan when they are too tired too wash dishes. The sofa where Dick liked to snuggle and watch corny romance movies where he'd cry his eyes out but still smile at the end of it.

Jason knew he had to go. But he made one last look at the bedroom. The Bedroom where Dick would cry himself to sleep when they fought, shouting profanities at each other. The room where Dick would answer the phone and Bruce would tell him that Jason killed another man. The room where they would scream their hearts out while throwing things at each other missing an inch even if both of them have accurate aim. The room where they would have make up sex, where he would pound Into Dick until he's a mess under him.

  


He cant change his mind. He cant look back or else it would hurt more.

All those memories, he has to let them go.

If he wants to keep him safe, he has to let them go.

_**  
If he wants Dick to be happy, he has to let him go.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I've always imagined the song Happier by Marshmellow as a jaydick theme song.
> 
> I like bittersweet angst. The tone of the song isnt sad, it's actually upbeat. When you hear the message though...
> 
> "I want to see you smile but know that means I'll have to leave"
> 
> Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> You can also message me on tumblr  
> https://bottomdickiebird.tumblr.com/


End file.
